Demon Endurance
by Burned Toast
Summary: As a way to see who's best. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku have been set up for a little game of Demon Endurance. The one who wins the game gets a bag of chips. Rated T for cursing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As a way to see who's best. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku have been set up for a little game of Demon Endurence. The one who wins the game gets a bag of chips.

A/N: The characters may be slightly ooc because of the humor in later chapters. This one is pretty dull. It's just about them getting the message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.Because if I did Sesshomaru and Naraku would fall in love with certin someones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku was sitting in his usual place when Kanna came in.

"Naraku, you have a message." She said in the same frail voice she uses through-out the show.

"From who?" Naraku asked, his evil mind already sceaming something... Well... Evil.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"Thats what I said."

"Well whats the message?"

"Inuyasha himself, Sesshomaru, and you are to have a contest of endurance."

"Hmm." Naraku said '_Both of my main concerns in one place_.' He thought smirking. "I'll do it."

**_Some ways away_**...

A letter falls from the sky and lands next to Sesshomaru's leg. He picks it up, sniffs it, finds Inuyasha's sent, and opens it. However, since it was packaged by Kagome, the lord of the West has a little trouble finding means of opening it. After 5 minuets of pure confusion, Sesshomaru notices the fact that the paper was folded then atached. He pulls out the Tensaiga afraid that Tokijin would completely distroy the contents of the envelope. He slides the sword through the small gap and slashed upward. It ripped open. He took out the letter and read it. Rin, who had been playing in the river, ran over to Sesshomaru to see what he was reading. Her legs and feet were still wet from the water she was previously in making small footprints where she stepped.

"Whats it say Lord Sesshomaru?" She ask once she got closer to him.

"Inuyasha, Naraku, and I are to have a endurance competition." He said looking at the letter from his brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Why is your sword out?"

"Huh?" He looked at Tensaiga, which was laying on the ground next to him unsheathed and looking rather unwanted. "Oh, I was...er... Sharpening it."

"Oh..." Rin ran off back to the river getting bored with Sesshomaru.

He stood up and called for Jaken and Rin to get their stuff together because they were leaving.

**_Not so fare away_**...

The Inuyasha-gumi where thinking about the days events that would most likely span over the next few days. While Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Kirara put together a list of events that the three demons would go through, Inuyasha & Miroku were enjoying the nearby hot spring.

"So do you think they'll show?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was leaning against a rock.

"Of course they'll show, Sesshomaru wouldn't pass up a chance to beat me... Ever... And Naraku wouldn't be able to live with himself if he passed up the chance to sceam something."

"You know Inuyasha, that actually sounded well thought out."

"Shut up!"

"It was meant to be a complement."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Spinning and counting flowers is bad

A/N: Hey! Here is the second chapter! Thanks to thoughs who reviewed and I hope this chapter is better then the last!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Yadie, yadie, yadie.

**Hachiman**: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kamilog**: Here you go!

**InuFilipinaFan**: It would keep me motivated too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your not actualy going to perticapate in this foolish event?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru in disbeleif, alas poor Jaken gained another lump on the head from this statment. Actualy, there were two lumps on the head and they came from rocks Sesshomaru and Rin through at him in unison.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut." Jaken mumbled to himself as a mental note as he layed on the ground looking like he had been beaten to a pulp.

"So, your really going to do it My Lord?" Rin asked him sounding exited she would be present for this event.

"Yes."

As they turned right, Sesshomaru could smell his sibling and he knew they were getting close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha too smelt his brother coming closer, and after the hot springs last night he was ready for any compatition with anybody.

"Hey Kagome! Are you ready?" He called her, she was setting up the preporations for the last event and Inuyasha wasn't allowed near there so he had to call insted of going to get her.

"Yeah! Why are they here?"

"No but I can smell Sesshomaru and Naraku can't be too far off."

"What!" She shouted from her place across the woods.

"I said: No but I can smell Sesshomaru and Naraku can't be too far off!"

"What!"

"I said: No but I can smell Sesshomaru and Naraku can't be too far off!"

Kagome disided it was pointless to talk to him from such a distence if she couldn't hear what he was trying to tell her, so Inuyasha soon saw her entering the clearing he was standing in, which was also their camp for the next few days.

"Now. What?" She asked after she made sure she could hear him.

"I said: No but I can smell Sesshomaru and Naraku can't be too far off!"

"Jeez, I'm standing right here, you don't need to shout."

"Well you couldn't hear me before!"

Kagome opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the arival of Inuyasha's older brother and his travling companions.

"Ha, so you showed did you!" Inuyasha grasped the handle of his Tetsusaiga and unsheathed the mighty demon sword.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sweet innocent voice. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha slamed into the hard ground beneath him creating his own hole in the shape of his figure. Rin held back giggles and Sesshomaru held back a smirk, it would have been pointless anyway as no one was looking at him anymore to see it. Kagome knelt down by him and snached the now untrancformed Tetsusaiga from his grasp.

"No swords yet." She said simply and stood back up leaving Inuyasha to stumble to his feet by himself.

"Why you." He mumbled under his breath as he got up and brushed the dust off his red clothes.

"That was a good look for you in the ground." Sesshomaru mocked hoping to make Inuyasha loose his temper so Kagome would send him flying into the ground again.

"Shut up Sesshomaru. Nobody likes you."

"Oh but your wrong. You should see all the fansites I have." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "And fangirls." He mumbled after that so quitely that even Inuyasha couldn't hear him.

"So, I have fansites too. Hell, even Naraku there has a few fansites." Inuyasha pointed to Naraku who was now aproching them. "Oh, Naraku's here."

"Ok! Now that all the competitors are here, we shall begin the breifing." Kagome said happily axiose to get the etertainment started.

"You mean like underwere?" Inuyasha asked, he remembered Souta telling him about breifs once.

"No Inuyasha." Kagome turned slightly red.

"Whats an underwere?" Sesshomaru and Naraku asked together. "Is it like a demon or can I suff Inuyasha's head in it?" This time it was only Sesshomaru who spoke.

"Never mind the underwere." Kagome said waving it off. "A briefing is when someone tells you about what is going to happen in an event or a job or something like that."

"Oh." Sesshomaru and Naraku said at almost the same time, they sounded disapointed that they didn't get to learn about this this so called underwere. _'I'll beat it out of Inuyasha if I must.' _ Sesshomaru thought, he was determaned to learn. Naraku on the other hand began counting the number of flowers on Sesshomaru's clothes silently counting and making small pointing gestures with his hand every now and then.

"Naraku stop that!" Sesshomaru said slaping Naraku's hand away once he noticed Naraku's curent form of amusment.

"Did you know you have 45 flowers on your outfit?" Naraku asked. "Oh wait 46."

"What! Where did the other one go!" Sesshoamru yelled at anyone who might know where the flower ran off to. He twrirled around in circles much like a ballarina looking for the missing pattern. And then he found that this was fun so he began trying to cetch his fur because he didn't have a tail in this form.

Naraku, who had backed away so he was standing next to Rin said, "Is he always this way?"

"Ummm..." Was all Rin could muster.

The whole Inuyasha-gumi just stood there wide eyed looking at Sesshomaru doing his newfound hobby.

"Ok, thats enough Sesshomaru." Kagome said after many moments of staring.

Kagome got agitated when Sesshomaru didn't stop spinning. Sango steped up next to her.

"He's gonna get dizzy sooner or later. This can't carry on for much longer."

Insert robotic female voice here**_3 hours later... _**End robotic female voice

"He's gonna get dizzy sooner or later. This can't carry on for much longer.' Wasn't that what you said?" Inuyasha mocked looking at his brother who was still spinning strongly.

Rin, Naraku, Jaken and Ah-Un just stared in disbeleif.

"I new he was a ballarina." Inuyasha wispered in Miroku's ear and the monk nodded keeping his eyes firmly planted on Sesshomaru. They had all taken to sitting seeing Sesshomaru's twirling was pushing three and a half hours now. They watched the blur of white slow until he came to a hault. Sesshomaru was now dizzy beyond beleif, so he did what all dizzy people do, take a few wobbly steps and then collaps.

"I think he chose later." Kagome said to Sango as they all got up to walk over to Sesshomaru to see if he was going to regain his footing any time soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any ideas for me to use please tell me, but don't get ofended if I don't use them. I know there is alot of spelling erorrs but the spell check wasn't working for me. Sorry if Sesshomaru and Naraku seem way to ooc for you to handle but since this is a comedy I figured I could screw with them a bit.


End file.
